1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to detection and/or characterization of certain effects (e.g., clipping of light sources performing electrical to optical conversion) within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. With such a communication system, characterization and/or estimation of any of a number of different parameters may be performed. For example, the communication channels are communication links over which signals traverse between communication devices may be analyzed for any of a number of reasons. For example, certain communication devices may perform appropriate processing of signals transmitted there from or received thereby based upon such characterization to improve the overall operation not only of those respective communication devices but the overall communication system. While the need to perform such characterization and/or estimation of various parameters within communication systems is well known, the prior art nonetheless continues to provide less than ideal solutions by which this may be made. As such, there continues to be a need to make such characterization and/or estimation of various parameters within communication systems in a better, more accurate, and more efficient way.